Lau
|obraz = Lau.png |kanji = 劉 |rōmaji = Ryū |alias = Mroczny arystokrata |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 25–30 latLau w artbooku |wzrost = 177 cm |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Phantomhive East End |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Handlarz opium Najwyższy oficjel syndykatu Qing BangGreen Gang (wikipedia) (ang.) |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Palarnia opium w Londynie |status = Żywy |krewni = |manga = Tom 1, Rozdział 3 |anime = Odcinek 2 |gra wideo = Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost |seiyū = Kōji Yusa }} Lau (jap. 劉 Ryū; Pinyin: Liú) – chiński arystokrata, szef brytyjskiego oddziału przedsiębiorstwa handlowego z Szanghaju „Kong-Rong”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 15, str. 14. Poza tym jest liderem palarni opium i członkiem Szanghajskiej mafii. Wygląd Lau to wysoki mężczyzna o krótkich czarnych włosach. Jest znany z tego, że prawie nigdy nie otwiera oczu; kilka razy nieznacznie je otworzył, a jego kolor oczu okazał się być ciemnobrązowy. Jako chiński arystokrata ubiera się w wystawne chińskiej ubrania, nosi Changshan. Ma naturalną skłonność do chowania rąk splecionych razem w jego zbyt długich rękawach. Osobowość left|100px|thumb|Lau Lau jest zazwyczaj spokojnym i beztroskim mężczyzną; wydaje się mieć niemal stale uśmiech na twarzy. Jednak posiada on kilka bardzo dziwnych predyspozycji. Trzyma przy sobie wiele kobiet, a nawet nazywa jego osobistego zabójcę, Ran-Mao, swoją siostrą, chociaż nie są oni związani więzami krwiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 21, str. 5. Najwyraźniej traktuje te dziewczyny dobrze, jako że często zabiera je na smakołyki i specjalne okazje. Lau ma również swoistą tendencję do mówienia lub zachowywania się jakby był on świadomy i dobrze poinformowany o czymś ważnym już wcześniej, by dopiero później ujawnić, że w rzeczywistości nic nie wie na dany temat. Ta szczególna cecha denerwuje innych wokół niego, a Sebastian Michaelis opisuje to zachowanie jako „typowe dla potakiwacza”Manga Kuroshitsuji', rozdział 15, str. 16. Mimo jego dziwactwa, że wydaje się całkowicie nieświadomy, jak ekscentryczny wydaje się on innym. Lau ma niewielką skłonność do przemocy, jak powiedział Cielowi, że zabiłby Agni gdyby był Haroldem Westem, ku zaskoczeniu CielaManga ''Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 21, str. 6-7. Także w swojej gorliwości, aby pomóc Sebastianowi z jego magiczną sztuczką, która obejmowała wbicie wielu mieczy w skrzynię, w której był Sebastian, zrobił tak nie myśląc o konsekwencjach natychmiast zaczynając od góry. Sebastian przyznał, że rzeczywiście udało się Lau zadać mu, demonowi, niewielki bólManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 7, str. 32-34. Streszczenie mangi Kidnapping Arc Lau spotyka się z Cielem Phantomhive'em, Clausem, Angeliną Dalles, Azzurro Vanel, Arthurem Randallem i innym szlachcicem. Dyskutują o złośliwym „szczurze” i konieczności jego całkowitego wyeliminowania, co oznaczało, że handlarz narkotyków jest wśród nicManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 3, str. 8. Jack the Ripper Arc W londyńskiej kamienicy Ciela Phantomhive'a, Lau z Angelinaą Dalles i Grellem Sutcliffem poszukiwali liści herbaty. Sebastian Michaelis poczęstował ich herbatą, podczas gdy oni omawiali najnowszą serię tak brutalnych morderstw, że zabójca otrzymał przydomek „Kuba Rozpruwacz”Manga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 5-8. Lau mówi, że mordercą jest zdecydowanie „nienormalny szaleniec” i pyta, czy Ciel jest na tyle odważny, aby zbadać makabryczne zbrodnie. Mówi też, że powinni wyruszyć od razu, ale kiedy Angelina prosi go o lokalizację to okazuje się, że on też nie wie, gdzie znajduje się miejsce zbrodniManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 6, str. 9-11. Curry Contest Arc Gdy Ciel i Sebastian dowiedzieli się o atakach Anglo-Hinduskich, udali się w odwiedziny do siedziby Lau, aby zobaczyć, czy zna indyjskie kryjówki. Tamże, Lau relaksuje się z Ran-Mao i kilkoma innymi dziewczętami. Ciel beszta go mówiąc, by przestał palić opium i go słuchał, i pozostawia East End Lau, gdyż liczba osób, które przemieszczają się tam i z powrotem jest pod jego kierownictwem. Następnie udają się do East Endu, by znaleźć siedzibę hindusów, ale Lau szybko przyznaje, że stracił orientację słuchając wyjaśnień Ciela o zaistniałym wypadkuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 15, str. 11-16. Następnie zostają oni zaatakowani przez Hindusów, a Lau ukrywa się na szczycie dachu, by przyglądać się zaistniałej walce i przybyciu Księcia Somy i Agniego. Po tym, jak Agni pokonuje wszystkich Hindusów i odchodzi z Somą, Lau chwali ich i twierdzi, że ukrywał się na dachu „czekając na odpowiedni moment, by wkroczyć do akcji”. Komentuje, że Soma i Agni na pewno nie są z East Endu, ze względu na ich elegancki ubiór i akcentManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 15, str. 17-20. Później Lau wraca z Cielem do jego londyńskiej kamienicy. Tam ponownie spotykają księcia Somę i Agniego, jako że para zdecydowała się pozostać z Ciel ponieważ go uratowali; Lau również decyduje się zostać z CielemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 16, str. 2-4. Wkrótce później dowiadują się, że Agni i Soma poszukują Minę. Lau towarzyszy Somie i Agnim, podczas gdy ci przeszkadzają Cielowi w jego codziennych obowiązkach przy każdej okazjiManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 16, str. 8-14. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Luxury Liner Arc Public School Arc Lau został zaproszony przez Ciela i Sebastiana na wielkie mistrzostwa w krykiecie, odbywające się 4 czerwca w prestiżowej szkole Weston College, jako część wcześniej ustalonego przez nich planu. Przed rozpoczęciem rozgrywek organizuje zakłady, w których udział biorą inni goście zaproszeni na mistrzostwa, decydując, która z drużyn wygra. W trakcie rozgrywki, kiedy inne taktyki zawodzą, w meczu finałowym pomiędzy dormitoriami Sapphire Owl i Green Lion, ma za zadanie odwrócić uwagę przeciwników drużyny w której gra Ciel, z pomocą kilku skąpo odzianych towarzyszek, chętnie eksponujących swoje wdzięki przed chłopcami z Green House, którzy dekoncentrują się i nie są w stanie dobrze grać. Taktyka okazała się bardzo skuteczna, dopóki poinformowany przez Maurice'a Cole'a sędzia nie wygonił ich z boiska pod pretekstem niezgodności strojów grupki dziewcząt z regulaminem szkoły. Galeria Lau Artbook.png|Lau w Artbooku Ciekawostki * W jego rolę wcielili się Ryūya (1 musical) i Araki Hirofumi (4 musical). * Według Yany Toboso specjalną cechą Lau jest jego „zdolność do adaptacji”''Kuroshitsuji'' Character Guide, str. 57. * Według Yany Toboso i jej edytora Pana K, Lau jest postacią, która została rozwinięta najbardziej w pierwszych etapach serii, ponieważ na początku nie miał wiele osobowości. Jednak zmieniło się to po tym, jak Kōji Yusa zaczął podkładać mu głos w anime. Bez niego Lau nie byłby taki jak obecnie i nie stałby się ważną postacią w serii''Kuroshitsuji'' Character Guide, str. 144. Nawigacja en:Lau de:Lau ru:Лау es:Lau fr:Lau pt-br:Lau it:Lau Kategoria:Kidnapping Arc Kategoria:Jack the Ripper Arc Kategoria:Curry Contest Arc Kategoria:Circus Arc Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Kategoria:Luxury Liner Arc Kategoria:Public School Arc Kategoria:Houndsworth Arc Kategoria:Shard of Hope Arc Kategoria:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Kategoria:Kuroshitsuji II Kategoria:Postacie